


Amore et melle...

by sappho_42



Category: 13th Century CE RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Dead Romans Society (Webcomic), La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Double Drabble, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, This Is STUPID, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_42/pseuds/sappho_42
Relationships: Durante degli Alighieri | Dante Alighieri/Publius Vergilius Maro | Virgil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Amore et melle...

“I’m trying to write,” Vergil protested as Dante rested his chin on the top of Vergil’s head. 

“So was I, until I saw you.” Dante kissed the top of Vergil’s head, then focused on Vergil’s screen. “Dear god, is that the bees thing again? I thought I was interrupting something important.”

Vergil tried to look up, to no avail. “Do you mind?” But Dante was hardly listening. His fingers had taken up residence in the curls of Vergil’s hair, winding in and out like little winds. 

Well, he obviously wasn’t getting anything done with Dante around. Vergil leaned back in his seat. 

“Why’d you stop? It was going well.”

“Is that what it looked like?” Vergil grimaced. “I’m only on the second draft. It’s half-baked, is what it is.” 

“Well, I was enjoying it,” Dante said nonchalantly. Not finding enough hair to make a braid, he gave up and simply brushed Vergil’s hair into his eyes. Vergil suspected he probably looked like the aftermath of a night of drinking now.

Then the words Dante had said hit him.

“Wait, were you reading over my shoulder that whole time?”

“Uh… maybe just a little.”

Vergil put his face in his hands.


End file.
